


Pepsi/Coke Suicide (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>requested by anonymous: Hi sweet child! Sending lots of prayers your way after what happened in Orlando. Your writing always puts a smile on my face, and I hope you have a support system around that does the same for you! Could I possibly request a Sonny x reader (she’s in SVU too) where they’re dating, and she gets held in a hostage situ w/ Liv while Sonny’s on another call, and he gets there a worried mess & then she gets shot badly (but lives) and much worried Sonnshine/fluff?! Sending lots of love your way!</p><p>thank you friend!! and I do have a support system and it’s usually you guys and adrian lmao -e</p><p>word count: 1292</p><p>warnings: blood, gunshot wounds, hostage situation</p><p>PLEASE GO LISTEN TO THE TITLE CREDIT FOR THIS IMAGINE, PEPSI/COKE SUICIDE BY ELVIS DEPRESSEDLY BECAUSE IT IS WHAT GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS</p><p>also elvis depressedly is one of my favorite bands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepsi/Coke Suicide (DOMINICK "SONNY" CARISI JR.)

The moment Mike got the call, as your emergency contact, Sonny was a mess of shaking hands and anxiety nausea.

Mike tried to calm him down but nothing was working, so eventually the car turned and headed toward the room you were in, with a gun to your forehead.

Sonny was breathing too heavy when he arrived at the scene and looked up at the apartment, trying to figure out what window you would be standing in front of, always trying to save the suspect even if they had a gun to you.

Eventually someone grabbed his arm and led him to the back of a car, walking around to sit next to him in the backseat. They spoke your name, and then took a deep sigh, “…Is going to be okay.” They finished. Sonny was to dazed to realize who it was, staring at the headrest in front of him. If he would look over, he would see Rafael looking pale and scared to see the way Sonny was looking. “Strong… Smart… Knows what… Doing…”

Rafael’s voice faded in and out because Sonny was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on. He was there and then he wasn’t, in the backseat and then he was being held under in a river, water rushing over him, hands holding him down by the shoulders. Water was rushing into his chest and he couldn’t stop it, the only person who could stop it, was you. And you were in the apartment, you had Liv next to you, you had a gun trained on your fucking forehead

Sonny’s hands were shaking and they were opening his car door and they were running through his hair and his hands were coming down too hard on his thighs but then Rafael was there and Rafael was holding his arms down and Rafael was repeating your name, telling Sonny, making sure that Sonny knew you were going to be okay.

Sonny nearly collapsed back into Rafael, but he didn’t, because he couldn’t figure out who was there, who was holding him, because you were inside the house, inside the damn house when it should have been him. He was supposed to take the call with Liv but then Mike needed his help and Mike drove him to another domestic disturbance and Mike was supposed to take you but he took Sonny and everything in his mind was too blurred together to put periods where periods should go so his words and thoughts were going on too long and he wasn’t breathing.

Sonny didn’t hear the gunshots at first, but then they echoed around the block and his heart stopped. Sonny’s heart stopped and his feet stopped and the world stopped and everyone is screaming. They were rushing the house and the suspect came out first, cuffed and bleeding from his face and his ears and someone had beat him up but Sonny was waiting for you.

He was waiting for you to walk out, all smiles and stress. He was waiting for you to walk out, not be fucking carried out but you were.

You came out on a stretcher with hands clasped over you neck and he took off. He met you and the EMT’s at the ambulance and his lungs were collapsing but he had to help you. You were pale and bloody; the red looked wrong on your skin, the skin he kissed, the skin he held at night.

He barely paid attention as he climbed in after the gurney you were on, barely listening to the doctors, barely breathing, barely moving. Sonny watched them as they tried to keep your neck, your damn neck, from bleeding and tried to keep you from dying.

The rest was a rush. Sonny was rushed into the waiting room, he wash rushed into the bathroom when he started heaving, he was rushed into Liv’s arms and then Mike’s arms and then Rafael’s arms and he stayed there because he felt safe there. He felt like Rafael was holding him together and Rafael didn’t care about how it looked as he coddled Sonny and didn’t care about Sonny’s heaving sobs leaving his mouth or the tears on his very expensive suit.

And then the hours rushed by and you were closer to death than life but then you were out and Sonny was sleeping- or maybe he was dead? Had he stopped breathing? Had he suffocated on his own sadness? Had he died because you died? Were you dead? But Rafael was shaking him, waking him up, and he was telling Sonny that you were awake and you were okay and you wanted to see him.

Nobody had ever seen Sonny get up and run as fast as that moment. He ran to you, ignoring the doctors. He ran to your room and you were there and you had a bandage on your neck and your chest. You were out of it, too much pain in your system, not enough pain meds. Sonny then walked because he was out of run, out of panic and fear and only filled with relief because you were breathing, you were alive, you were there and There with a capital T.

He walked to you and took your hand, too sure that you would break once he laced his fingers with yours but you only smiled and latched on. “I thought I lost you,” he breathed, legs finally giving out and sending him into the chair beside your bed, “I thought I lost you.”

You shook your head and grinned. You couldn’t talk, and Sonny knew that, but he didn’t need you to talk. He needed you to breath and relax and heal and live and maybe binge watch television in your arms when you got sent home. “I was so scared.” His throat threatened to close and his tear ducts threatened to open, but Sonny held it together, “So scared. When Mike got that call. I thought you had died. I thought I had died.” He knew he didn’t make sense, but his words were like his thoughts and there were no periods in them, “I thought we had both died but we hadn’t. I saw you and I saw your blood and Barba had to catch me because my knees stopped working because you took a bullet and you were bleeding and I couldn’t _fucking_ breathe.” You let the tears slip down the side of your face and you smiled at him. “I love you so much and I can’t think because I can still see you covered in blood and I can’t think about not seeing you and feeling you and touching you and loving you and I want to marry you because I can’t,” Sonny choked out a period and looked away, tears dropping freely to the floor as he held your hand like an anchor. “I can’t think about not having you here, not being here, not being Here, with a capital H because that makes a difference and everything makes a difference and today. _Today made a difference._ ”

You did the only thing you could do, and that was squeeze his hand. You didn’t dare try to nod at him but he knew. He knew by the way you were smiling and crying and squeezing his fingers in the way that you did when he had a good idea- even though all of his ideas were good.

He smiled, for the first time since Mike got the call. Sonny smiled and laughed and bowed to kiss your hand and he was okay and you were okay and everything was okay even though there was a hole in your neck and Sonny was still crying.


End file.
